


All Mirth and No Matter

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Nebula and Rocket have a conversation.
Relationships: Nebula & Rocket Raccoon
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 6
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	All Mirth and No Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quotes:  
> “I was born to speak all mirth and no matter.”  
> ― William Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing, act II, Scene 1

“Are you sure you want to go with Peter Quill?” Nebula asked Rocket. 

“Sure, where else would I go?” was his reply.

“You and I could take off on our own. We’d make a good pair. Between us, we could make anything work.” 

“We’d need a ship and Quill will come for us if we steal his,” Rocket said. 

“But he’s an ass.” 

“He is. But he does have a cool ship and Thor is coming with us. You and I can whip him into shape.” 

Nebula perked up at the mention of Thor. “I find him tolerable,” she finally said. “At least he’s not human.” 

Rocket laughed. “There is that. Besides we need to make fun of Quill. He might think he’s a worthy person if we don’t.”

She nodded quite solemnly. “I like that idea,” she agreed. “I am glad he is back, along with Drax and Mantis. If you tell him, though, I will gut you. Perhaps we can find my sister.”

“There you go!” Rocket patted her arm. “Maybe we can hook you up with Thor. A little sex might sweeten your temper.” 

“I might have to fight Quill for that honor.” 

“I’d pay to see that,” Rocket laughed. “Are you about ready to go? The ship is all provisioned and ready to go. Quill is chomping at the bit to find Gamora and Thor is going to drive him nuts. It’ll be fun.”

Nebula actually smiled. “Yes, fun. I know what that is now. I’m ready.” 

She reached for Rocket’s hand and they walked out toward the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
